


Percy a God

by seanrushton



Series: Percy Jackson Relationships [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Becoming a god, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanrushton/pseuds/seanrushton





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If Percy Did Become a God?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405126) by [TheSecretLifeofaFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl/pseuds/TheSecretLifeofaFangirl). 
  * Inspired by [Bound to You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523310) by FreedomWriter97. 

# 1 Years Ago

1 Years ago Demeter descended on a cabin.  
Knock...Knock  
"Who is it?" Inquires Percy  
"Demeter" Answers Demeter  
"Come on in" Replies Percy  
"Thank you" Shoots back Demeter. Then Demeter walks into the room  
"Hello" Says Percy  
"Thanks" Answers Demeter "Come give your aunt a hug". Then Demeter and Percy hugs  
"How are you" Inquires Percy  
"Good. I am sorry" Answers Demeter  
"What do you..." Asks Percy  
Then he started to cry. "Oh i am sorry Percy" Consoles Demeter  
"That is fine" Responds Percy  
"You are a amazing hero" Answers Demeter  
"Thank you...Would you like to have dinner" Asks Percy  
"Sure...Thanks For Asking" Answers Demeter  
"You have to treat everybody with respect" Replies Percy  
"You are a gentleman" Answers Demeter  
"Thanks" Replies Percy

**Storehouse**

"What would you like Demeter" Asks Percy  
"I don't know...What do you want" Replies Demeter  
"I don't know....You" Replies Percy  
"Some Champagne" Inquires Demeter  
"I can't drink" Answers Percy  
"Why can you not drink" Replies Demeter as she tilts her head  
"Because i am not 21" Answers Percy  
"You can not drink until your 21?" Replies Demeter cursorily  
"Yes" Answers Percy  
"So what do you want to talk about" Inquires Demeter  
"I do not know" Answers Percy  
Then Demeter kisses Percy  
"What was that for" Inquires Percy  
"I am leaving" Replies Demeter  
"Okay" Replies Percy  
"See you later" Inquires Demeter  
"Okay" Replies Percy


	2. Meeting with Goddesses

# Dinning Room

Demeter walks into the dinning room  
"What happened last night" Inquires Hecate  
"What do you mean" Demeter said Puzzled  
"Your meeting with Percy" Replied Hecate  
Then a chariot of peacock flies into the room and lands  
They all bow before him  
"Lady Hera" They all say  
"Thank you...You may get up" Says Hera  
"What are you doing here Lady Hera" Says Hecate  
"I need to get out of the throne room for a while" Says Hera. "What were you talking about"   
"Demeter saw Percy Jackson" Says Aphrodite  
"Really...How is he" Asks Hera  
"He is fine" Answers Demeter  
"Why are you super cagey about it" Chides Hera. Then she flips her hair back  
"Because i might not want to talk about" Responds Demeter. Then Demeter messes with her necklaces  
"Why do you not want to talk about" Responds Hera.   
"Because i just do not" Says Demeter   
"Do you like Percy Jackson?" Inquires Hera  
"Do you?" Inquires Aphrodite  
"I do not want to respond to that" Replies Hera


End file.
